Basketball
by xXAquaMangoXx
Summary: "Basketball?" She asked questionably, raising her eyebrows. Now aware of her presence, Eddie turned, ball in hand and smirked. "One of my many talents, Yacker". For HOA One Shot Day


**Wow I actually wrote something! For HOA One Shot Day, enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia brought her hands up to her eyes, gently rubbing them in an attempt to clear her vision. She carefully sat up and looked around, registering where she was. She was in America, for the second time. Eddie had convinced to come visit him for the summer. At first she was hesitant after remembering the events of last summer, but she couldn't say no to Eddie after his pleading. Throughout the whole plane journey, Patricia tried to block out the anger she had for the young boy who sat behind her kicking her seat constantly and instead tried to reassure herself that this visit would be different. After all, she was no over her fear of being in a serious relationship. Joy had spent hours trying to convince her that Eddie would never hurt her and that he loved her. Patricia only realised Joy was right when Eddie had taken the big step of saying the first 'I Love You', which showed her he really was committed.

Stretching her legs, Patricia stood up, pushing herself out of the familiar bed. Light was blaring through the small gap between the curtains, as she walked over pulling them fully apart. Adjusting her eyes to the sun, Patricia glanced through the window. Eddie was standing in his front yard holding a basket ball, quickly bouncing it between his hands and the pavement. Every so often he would throw the ball towards the battered hoop which hung just above the garage door, most of the time getting it through. Blinking a couple of times, she realized she had been staring. Eddie glanced towards her window giving her a quick smile and mouthing 'hey' before returning back to playing.

Stepping away from the window, Patricia crouched down and reached for her suitcase. Grabbing the zip, she opened it and rummaged through her clothes. After deciding what to wear, she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom. After having a quick shower, washing her hair and getting dressed, Patricia made her way back towards the guest room. Picking up her makeup bag from the bed side table she applied her makeup and dried and curled her hair, before giving herself an once over in the long mirror to make sure she looked okay. After grabbing her phone and shoving it in her pocket, Patricia carefully made her way downstairs, unaware if Eddie's mum had yet to wake up, after all it wasn't anywhere close to mid-day. She headed towards the front door and pulled on the handle, turning it before tugging it open. Closing the door behind her, Patricia made her way down the path towards Eddie.

She observed him for a minute, a smirk tugging at her lips as she watched him aim at the hoop.

"Basketball?" She asked questionably, raising her eyebrows. Now aware of her presence, Eddie turned, ball in hand and smirked.

"One of my _many_ talents, Yacker" His reply was cocky causing Patricia to let out a scoff. He aimed the ball as usual, however this time, the ball hit the rim but bounced straight off. Patricia let out a laugh, amused by the current situation.

"I meant for that to happen" Eddie replied coolly, brushing it off as if it was nothing. He avoided her gaze, turning around slightly, a little embarrassed that he missed. However he spun back round, hearing her chuckle behind him.

"_What?_ I don't usually miss, I was just…" He trailed off, but continued after seeing Patricia's expecting gaze. "distracted." He paused for a second before carrying on.

"Yeah, you put me off!" Eddie mentally tapped himself on the back, proud of his excuse. But Patricia was not convinced.

"Right." Patricia said, still unconvinced. Eddie shook his head before letting it go. There was no need to start an argument over something so pointless. He took another shot at the hoop, missing for the second time. He scowled and reached out to catch it when it bounced back but Patricia beat him to it. He looked at his girlfriend curiously as she stepped back behind him and held the ball in her hands aiming forward. Eddie looked at her expectantly before she smirked at him and threw the ball towards the hoop. His jaw dropped in surprise when the ball went straight through.

"And that Weasel," Patricia began shoving the ball into his chest. "is how it's done." He grinned at impressed whilst she smirked at him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Eddie walked around her, turning back to send her a wink. He positioned himself a couple of feet away from the hoop, turning his head around a couple of times to check his position. Patricia looked on confused at what he was doing. Before she knew it, Eddie had thrown the ball over his head towards the hoop. He spun around and smirked triumphantly to see that the ball had gone through the hoop.

"But," He walked back towards her, ball in hand. "I'm better." They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes whilst grinning.

"Oh Really?" Her voice was teasing as she let out a small laugh.

"Really." He confirmed, laughing along with her. Patricia tried to reach for the ball, however Eddie was quick to move and pull the ball behind him, preventing her from getting it. She huffed before stepping closer to him and reaching one arm around him to the ball. Still, Eddie knew what she was doing and soon Patricia began dodging around him as he continuously pulled the ball out of her reach. Eddie laughed at her frustration as he was too quick for her. It also didn't help that Eddie was several inches taller than her when she was without heels. Eddie however used this to his advantage and stretched his arm upwards holding the ball too high for her to reach. Patricia paused, placed her hands on her hips and huffed in annoyance. He beamed cheekily at her and let out a small chuckle as she began to attempt to reach the ball. Patricia stepped closer to Eddie and balanced herself by placing her right hand on his shoulder. Attempting to take the ball, she jumped bring her hand closer the ball. Eddie however had completely forgotten about the ball and had focused on how close Patricia was standing to him. On instinct, he wrapped his available arm around her waist to help steady her. Patricia, too focused on getting the ball was unfazed by his action and was oblivious to how close they were standing. That was until Eddie nudged his head closer to hers and slanted his lips over hers. Naturally she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them even closer. Eddie brought his other arm down to wrap around her waist.

The ball fell to the ground, now completely forgotten.

* * *

**I'm not so keen on the ending but I couldn't think of another way to end it...**

**Anyway, please review, it will let me know if you want me to write more stories/one shots :)**

**Also, I have instagram, go follow me if you want? It's xXAquaMangoXx. I mostly post edits, but occasionally other stuff :)**


End file.
